


Cover | The Song Nobody Knows

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I've finished reading this last night and I couldn't help it.. I NEED to do something again...LAUR, WHY U SO AMAZING? T____TAnd did I mention I love myths and lores as well?No?Well, now you know. ;)





	Cover | The Song Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Song Nobody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580040) by [Laur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur). 



[](https://imgur.com/EhNrFnM)

**Author's Note:**

> When I read The Bite before (Laur's other work) I knew I'd be a new fan. :)
> 
> OH. BUT My TBR are still piled up though. T___T  
> A lot to read, so little time..  
> I can't catch up with my list because everytime I check online there's a new recommendation---and the said recommendation was bloody worth it reading first. Hence, TBR before remains unread. >__<


End file.
